Gone Found Again
by samabelle-502
Summary: When Bella's parents the King of Demons and the Queen of Light die she is five. Later sent to live with Charlie and Rennee.There she meets Erik,her best friend,and boyfriend until the age of 15.Edward,a wizard who also lost someone he loves.what's next?
1. Preface

Preface

My heart ached more than my body. Even though I had been punched, kicked, tossed against a wall, and stabbed in the stomach it all seemed small compared to the pain inside my heart.

"Looks like you didn't love him enough"

The words rang in my head, every waking moment. Even if I was asleep they were still there, impregnated. I could hear and feel the whole world, everything in it, but it was shaded away by those words. The rational part of me that they weren't true, that they were doing to me exactly what he wanted them to do, but the wild part of me, listened to them, thought about them, considering the possibility of them to be true. Maybe I hadn't cared enough; maybe I didn't fight hard enough.

I did love him, but what hurt the most was, that I didn't save him, I didn't have the strength to fight enough. I had been weak, and that was something I would never forgive myself for. I had taught myself not to be weak, but when it really came down to it I had been the weakest of them all. I should have been the one who died, not him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except Erik and the plot, this is all the work of the awesome writer Stephanie Meyer.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I looked up at him, raising a brow, "Are you ready?" he asked.

-I guess- I answer mentally, I honestly wasn't in the mood for chatting, I don't think I ever would be again. The idea of actually leaving this town was good, at least for me. I was leaving behind a pretty good life, and friends that were like my family. But I was also leaving behind the place where I had lost him.

_Looks like your love for him wasn't enough _

The words made their way to my thoughts again. Damn it, I hated this, I hated all my power. I was the daughter of the king of Daemons and the Queen of light, sworn enemies who fell in love and got killed when I was 5. My father had a brother, Didier, but I was sent to live with Renee and Charlie, friends of my mother and member of the light council. I was supposed to rule at the age of 20, I would have to pick a side. The thing was my uncle didn't think I should be the one to rule, and one night when I was out with… I couldn't even say the name he had attacked us, and without hesitating he had killed him. I couldn't do anything about it, but the words still rang though my head. I had been weak, I didn't fight hard enough. I promised myself that night I would never be weak again. I hated talking about things, they just relived the memories I was so hard trying to forget.

Charlie, my stepfather, had been appointed headmaster of New Moon (AN: I hated this book but I loved the title). A high school for both light and daemon students; where they are taught how to use their powers, later up to them on which side to use them on. We had been out celebrating, that he would be able to come with us the night, my uncle decided it was time to me my life miserable, but it would come bit him in the ass, because even if It was the last thing I did I would, torture him slowly, making him suffer piece by piece all the times he had made me suffer.

My bags had already been shipped, all I had to carry was my guitar, which was hanging across my back, and my purse on my shoulder. We transported ourselves their.

-fallow me, I'll take you to your dorm-

-will my roommates be their?-

- Yep, they're Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale-

Everybody knew who the Cullen's were, they were on of the most powerful light wizard families. I had meet the once when I was five with my parents but I remembered little of it. I just remember the girl, Alice to be very perky and small. I internally groaned, just what I needed, a perky girl to maek my world go round.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, just the plot and Erik. This is all the fabulous work of Stephanie Meyer

So here I sat in a PINK (talk about eww) room with one of my roommates Alice. Don't get me wrong once you get used to her endless love for pink and shopping she's a great friend , but this was not what I needed right now. My guitar was sitting in my lap and a notebook was on the bed.

"So what are you writing?" Said Alice. I smiled at her, a dry smile, I didn't think my smiles would ever mean something again, but I still tried. I knew I had to continue with my life, but it was just hard. I could feel, people's emotions, I was an empathic, and I knew what love felt like, I had tasted it myself and it had been snatched away from me. So I shaded my own emotions away with the ones of the people around me. It was easier that way.

"Just writing a song?" I answered; putting the guitar in position. The notes floated out like magic, my eyes closed lost in the music. This was the only time when my own emotions were a comfort; the words flowing slowly into the melody.

Suddenly I wasn't seeing memories that were mine but someone else's, a car slamming into a couple crossing the street, the boy, trying to shield the girl. The guy telling the girl, "you can't leave me Chiquita, I need you" the girls soft whisper, "this isn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourself, I love you, never forget that" her last smile before the light left her eyes.

I stopped playing, my eyes shot open, and there he was, standing at the door, in jeans black converse, and a black t-shirt, the guy I had seen.

-Edward Cullen? - I asked him by thought. He nodded, he was telepathic, I knew that much, but he couldn't read me unless I wanted him too, I was stronger than most because of who I was.

-Isabella Goresphille? - I nodded. Alice voice can into the conversation; "Bella, this is my brother, Edward" his smile was small and dry, just as mine had been. Off course why wouldn't it have been, after what I just saw?

"You play?" he asked, gesturing to the keyboard on the corner the room? " Ever since I was 4" he smiled little at that, but this time it had a bit of light to it, his saturnine emotions had a small glow, "nice to know that I'm not the only one" I noticed in his memories music was his escape, as it was mine. It had always been. He didn't have a bad life, but like everyone he needed an escape once in a while, and music was his. Like it had been mine though all these years, and now in this rough time, I could see I wasn't the only one in need of a bit of music. -You know I saw right?- I said slowly, trying not to pry too much in his thought, but they were just there open to me, his emotions as saturnine as mine. –Yes, but as I can see we can relate- I stared at him in awe – what?- he answered, - I'm empathic too, I can feel your emotions, clouded because of who you are, but they are still there- I nodded, " I don't like to talk about things" I said slowly, shutting myself away again. He nodded, shying himself away as well, "neither do I" I nodded.

His emotions changed drastically, now there was excitement and request, "would you join my band?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, but his excitement slowly rubbing off on me. I always wanted to do a band, but my friends weren't musical at all. "A band?" he nodded, a smile now forming on his face, still dry but a lot stronger than before, "we are in desperate need of a lead singer, a guitarist and good lyrics" I laughed softly, "Guitarist?" he nodded, "I did all three, but my singing isn't that great, I can't play both key board and guitar at the same time so there was a decay in either of them in the songs and well my lyrics are depressing"

Alice's emotions kicked in her perk in a new high, "It would be so cool Bella, it would take them to a new level" I nodded. "I'll do it on one condition." Alice's happiness and Edwards please were both there, but my happiness was also buried somewhere in there.

I was healing, slowly but it was happening. I would get over him, find another man to love and move one. I at least owed him that much. He would want it that way. "What's your condition?" asked Alice, bringing me back to reality.

I smiled mischievously, actually feeling it in at least 3 weeks, "we re- paint the dorm red with gold details" Alice thought it out, at first she didn't like the idea, but Edward convinced her it was for the good of the band.

"Fine… deal… red with gold it is"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, just Erik and the Plot; this is all the marvelous work of Stephanie Meyer.

Edward was right; the bad needed a little help with the lyrics, the previous ones vein cutters. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was currently depressed, but then again he seemed somewhat bipolar and at the moment I found those songs really did help. There was the drummer, Emmet Cullen, who was his brother. He, Alice, and Edward were triplets. There was also the bassist, Jasper Hale, who was Rosalie's twin. He was Empathic too, but he couldn't read me very clearly. Edward, wasn't exactly empathic, he could hear peoples thought, and communicate by them too, but at the same time, the emotion in their thoughts were there for him to feel, and well manipulate.

-What about you? - He asked to me. We were sitting on a bench; it was 2:30 am. We had been out writing some songs, and getting to know each other.

"Well, you know who I am, Isabella Goresphille, have Queen of daemons, half queen of light"

"Yeah, but how do your powers work"

"I can hear peoples thought, communicate, and control them too. The same with their emotions, and well there's a bunch of other powers"

"So basically you can do anything?"

"Yeah I guess, in some ways"

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Having all that power?"

I stopped abruptly, his emotions were… confusing sometimes he was saturnine, other times he was happy, intrigued, he seemed bipolar in some ways, but it stuck me the boldness of his questions, the clearness in his mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know you" I stared at him again. Why did I want to tell him, I felt like I could share anything with him? We shared so much, the passion for music, the insight in other people, and the loss of someone we love. Because I knew he had loved her, Caroline, that's what her name was.

"It depends"

"Why?"

"Will you ever be satisfied with my answers?" he smiles a cocky smile, this time he really does fell cocky, there's, no other saturnine emotion he's a sorrow free teen for a moment.

"Will you ever give me a clear answer?"

"I like it because it makes me who I am, but…" I stopped, this was getting too deep, and it was something I really didn't like to go into. The things I desperately tried to burry in others emotions; the why I didn't let my own surface.

"Why don't you like it Bells?"

"Bells?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"I don't know I like it, but don't skip my question answer"


	5. Chapter 5

"But because of it people I love get hurt" he looked at me directly in the eyes. Like if he was evaluating my answer. There was a soft sorrow in him, a sorrow I could sure as hell identify with. Damn it hurt, a lot. It especially hurt when the guidance teacher said, "there is no spell, charm, or potion that can bring back the dead." His emotions gave a turn again, understanding, softness, trusts, and he was there open, ready for me to read.

-I think we need to talk to someone-

- Why?-

"Because it will eventually make us explode, or eat us alive as it is slowly doing"

"I told you I don't like to share" he smiled, no emotion just the smile, "hence the why you hide your own emotions in everyone else's, you're afraid of the hurt"

I look at him, he could see me so clearly in so many small words, but I refused to open up, re-open the woods that were now somewhat closed.

"I think talking about it will do nothing." He nods, "but it will for me, can you listen. I don't want to talk to anybody else. I nod but have to ask, "Why me?" he smiles, a soft sparkle in his thoughts, "you're me in girl form" I chuckle at that. It's so damn true.

"who was she?"I ask dreading the answer, dreading knowing the hole story, because it would stir up the memories, make them visible again. When I see them they take me over, they eat me up inside.

"Samantha Baulk, she was my best friend till 6 months before that, when it happened she was my girlfriend"

I nod. So damn similar, maybe not the amount of time but still so damn similar. "We were walking out of the park, I was taking her home, she crossed first, but this drunk driver was coming I felt it, I heard him, I tried to move her out of the way, I did I took the bigger hit, but she was the one that died, he was the one that even though her hit was smaller, even though I promised her I would give my life for her, she was the one who died." I saw the memory in his mind the last seconds, the soft words coming form Samantha. His emotions were strong overpowering, so many mixed together. They were taking over me, the memories as well, missing with my own, reminding me of him, Erik, what had happened.

"Erik" I wisper softly, my eyes are closed, I'm not there anymore, I'm in a black void surrounded by my own memories, thoughts, emotions, mixed with his own;Anger, Pain, sorrow, betrayal. Then a who mew set of memories come in, my parents. How they dided, the sight of them dying, me, tied up unable to do anything.

"Let it go Bella, let it all go." I Hear his soft voice say, "talk to me Bella, it will make things better" I opened my eyes, were in the ground, kneeling, he's in front of me, his hands on my shoulders

"you shouldn't be alone carrying all that weight"

"I can't talk about it" I whisper, tears running down my face, I had only cried with Erik, and those tomes were limited, he knew everything and he was always there when I need to blow up. We promised each other we would e the only ones we would blow up with, but he wasn't there anymore, and here I spilling my guts with Edward, a guy I had just met, I guy I had so much in common with. I was tired of taking everything in, I was tired of being the confident, the person people could spill everything too. The person who had always suffered in silence and kept her head up high knows that Erik was gone, I had no one to talk to. I needed someone to talk to, I realized that, it's too much, and I wasn't being weak, I was being human, which I was, I'm not perfect, as much as I try to be, I make mistakes and feel like other people do.

"it's not weakness Bella, it's knowing that you can't do everything on your own. I tried what you are doing, I have been for the last 6 months, you were the first person I told how I really feel, the first person I've talked about it with, and I realized that it's not a sign of weakness it actually takes a really strong person to talk about things, confront how you really feel, now that that your confident is gone, mine is too, and we kept it up bottled because we didn't want to seem week, we didn't want to explode with the wrong person, people sometimes take advantage of these things, bu t I told you because even though I've just known you a week I know I can trust you"

My face falls on his chest, and I'm crying, my breath ragged, my crying muffled cy his shirt, his arms wrap around me; Making me feel comforted. I can't feel anyone else, just my emotions, my own pain, my own sorrow, "He's gone" I whisper. I fell Edward, shake, I pull my face from his shirt, I see tears coming fom his eyes as I realize, that he needs to let it go too.

*** ***

I don't now exactly how long we were there, I just know that by the time we're both composed the sun is coming out. "Tell me, what happened?" he says. I was leaning against him; His arms around my shoulders, on the bench.

"His, name was Erik, when I was dive and my Parents died, I got adopted by Charlie and Renee, who were close friends of my parents, they were like my uncles. There I met Erik, he was my best friend, we did everything together, and he was always at our house, we were a little gang, Erik, Aiden, Alexandria, Julian, Fanny, and me. Mom used to say she thought she had a care center at her place, but she really didn't mind. When we turned 10 everything started to change, and after twists and turns, we all ended up coupled; Julian with Fanny, Aiden with Alex, and Erik with me. When my dad got appointed here we were all really sad, we would have to separate, but we decided we could still call, email, and hell see each other every chance we got, but Erik and I were taking It hard. Erik's parents talked with mine and decided Erik would come here to study with us. Our friends tried, with no success I might add. The night we came out to celebrate we got ambushed by my uncle. Didier, my father brother, thinks he should be the new daemon king not me, but it's my choice what I choose rule, he has tried endless times to kill me, but he ends up getting his ass kicked, so he decides another approach. He incapacitated me, I fought hard against it but it was 25 against one, when I have full control over my powers I'll be able to take that on but I couldn't especially after being slammed against a wall . He grabs Erik and stabs him, I felt his pain slowly taking him over, and at the same time I felt Didier happiness that everything had gone according to plan. He walked toward me, but I get tossed against a wall by the person that was holding me, but I felt nothing of that just the pain within Erik, my heart breaking into pieces, Didier, crouches next to, as I'm trying to sit up and whispers, "Do you love him?" I answer with a broken yes, he snorts laughed and says, "Looks like your love for him wasn't enough"

I was seeing it all in my mind reliving it as, had been Edward when he had told me what had happened to Sam. He said nothing for a second, overwhelmed by what he had seen, and how much we had shared in just a couple of hours, he laughs, but it was a weird laugh, not a happy one, but there was humor in it, but a humor that wasn't humor, like a drunk laugh I turn to face him, question in my face. He's laughing so damn hard, he's shaking now, I feel the humor getting stronger and strong, but suddenly stops, and there's no emotion there.

-What the bloody hell?-

He looks at me, "Sorry, I don't find it funny at all just, I sometimes pick up people's emotions and they're as if they were my own, ever since Sam… you know it's become more often, because of how messed up my own emotions are"

His arms come to rest on my shoulders again, and I lean back into his chest, " It happens to me too, I just used the other emotions as a shield from my own . That's why I don't randomly burst out in, laughter or stuff like that, but thanks to you, I won't use them as a shield anymore, Thank you for making me talk."

-I didn't make you, you chose to on your own, I just helped you see you clearly, and I promise I won't tell a soul-

- I won'te tell anyone either, about anything-

"Wow… we are a very messed up pair"

"I think that's one of the reasons we make such good friends" I say. He grins, and says, "That and the fact that you are me in girl from, and I'm you In boy from" I turn to him and hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"So damn true, it freaks me out sometimes"

"Hahahaha…. Are we that bad?"

"I grin back at him, "yep, I think so"

A.N. Weird chapter, but you finaly know what they're both going though, It took time to write the chaper 'cause I had to stop at some points, the mix of emotions was so damn strong, I had, to clear my head before I continued. Hahaha…. Hope you guys like it!!!! how's my first story going??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

-Sam


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: this is the real chapter six, the one I had on was really, ugh, I was on a writer's block at that moment trying to punch out the words, for those of you who read it, I'm sorry for making you read it, for those of you who didn't thank God you didn't it was a total disaster. Here is the real chapter. Enjoy, please Review!!!!

-Sam

Those beautiful green eyes, the black silky hair falling to his face. I stopped myself, what the bloody damn hell was I doing? I didn't like Edward, why was I thinking about him in that way.

_Oh cause you like him_. You know how they say that little voice in your head is always telling the truth, well mine always is, and she's kind of snarky too. _No I don't_! I answered back, equally snarky. _Yeah right, Hun you're in denial. _I groaned, _ugh! Just go away. _She rolled her eyes, don't ask me how I know that, and disappeared; man I'm crazy.

"There's no question there" I turned around to find Edward standing behind me, looking like a Goth God if you ask me or any girl on campus for that matter. I grinned softly as he chuckled to himself. It had been a few months since Erik's and Bella's death. I could say we were healing; we were better and a lot more together than we were before, but the occasional other peoples emotional outburst would never change. I think the impact of what happened just made us more susceptible to others emotions.

He was wearing pair of jeans, with his belt low on his hips, accompanied by a2 or three side chains. He wore a plain white t-shirt, with a red and black plad over shirt, open and folded to his forearm; His back hair all mesed up in a combed way.

-So, what are you doing? - He asked, a little too perky, I noticed Alice was on her way, he was picking her perkiness off.

-Nothing, just staying in writing a song, why?-

-Lets go watch a movie? - I looked at him, softly pleading him. I didn't like to go out much, because well, it reminded me too much of him, and it reminded him too much of her.

- We have to move past this at some point, we're doing better, but if we ever want to be healed again, we have to move past this- his voice sounded so convincing when he said this, so damn hot!

No hot, I couldn't do this to him, or myself, or Erik for that matter, I had just lost him and I couldn't, I wouldn't move on that easy, besides Edward and I were just friends. We didn't like each other.

"Okay, we are going, let me just get my sweater"


	7. Chapter 7

.

The cafeteria was packed; we were sitting at our table, Alice and Rosalie, planning for our next shopping trip, eugh! Don't get me wrong I love shopping but the excessive compulsiveness of shopping Alice had was getting on my nerves. I was looking around for the guys, they entered though the door not a few minutes after, my eyes stopping on Edward, the room seemed to quiet down, all the girls gawking at him, all the guys jealous.

He was wearing dark jeans, with his original black converse, a couple of stud belts handing lose form his hips, and the chains rattling as he walked. He was wearing a red button up shirt, tucked on one side, out the other, the sleeves folded to hir for arm. His hair hung everywhere, messed up in a combed way only Edward could manage. I sighed, wait what? He was my best friend, for the past few mother we had gotten really close, he was my confident I was his, how on earth could that change? _Maybe it has to do with his hotness…_ I groan at the little voice in my head, the guys sit down, Edward beside me, Jasper beside Alice, Emmet net to Rosalie. Instinctively the guys warp their arms around the girls' shoulders; Edward positions himself in a way I'm leaning into his, my upper body resting against his chest. At the touch of my body with hiss, heat takes over my body, but I forget about it quickly, launching ourselves into a conversation about new song jasper had just written.

Here I was in the shower thinking, what the hell is this, I love Erik, true we had healed, but it was still there, something constant in my brain, never gone, and I knew it was the same for him with Sam. Was it possible for me to like him? _Hun, you've been attracted to him ever since you met him, _I mentally punch the little voice in the face_, when was the last time you took a vacation? _The little voice laughed and answers, _the same time you did, I'm you remember only a more open part, that isn't in denial. _I shake my head turning of the water, wrapping my wet hair in a towel. It's around 2:30am, I couldn't sleep every time I dreamed about Erik it ended up as Edward, and confusion was all I felt at the moment. Would it be wrong, would it be disrespectful to Erik to like someone else so soon, and was I ready for it?

-Are you awake? - I recognize his soft yet, strong manly voice.

-Yeah-

-I'm in the meadow, meet me here?-

-sure, guitar? - I walk to my closed putting on a pair of short, a silver stud belt, and a black halter top.

-Bet on it- I smile to myself and walk out the room, grabbing acoustic on the way out.

The grass is wet, looks like it rained, people though it was weird but to go to the forest or an open space with nature, I never wear shoes, it makes me fell relax, more connected. I saw his lying in the grass, his clothes all wet, yes it definitely had rained. He notices me coming in and opens his eyes, sitting up.

"Hey" he says. He slowly gets up, I can get a closer look at what he's wearing, back sweat pants with a red t-shirt that said, "Roses are red, the spiders are dead, I'm sorry to say, my heart is upset" I look at the shirt, raising a brow at him, he chuckles, "it's still true bells, it might have improved, for both of us, but sorry to say we are still in pain, the mind heals faster than the heart" I look away from him, what if my heart wasn't completely healed, yet it found someone worth sharing with?

I sat down; he pulls the acoustic form me, and begins to play

_**The heart is nothing but my soul **_

_**The pieces are back together… **_

_**But I don't think it will ever be same… **_

"It's all I have" his emotions, loss, hurt, despair, but happiness, and acceptance were there too. They overwhelmed me, mixed with mi own. I shut my eyes and following the melody he had continued the lyrics

_**Because loss really takes a toll**_

_**Loss is nothing but the truth… **_

_**Loss is something that we have to learn… **_

_**Loss is something that we have to deal with… **_

_**Loss is a philosophy of life…**_

_**He keeps playing and just like that the song becomes a duet, **_

_**I don't know if I will survive… **_

_**But things are getting better…. **_

_**It's a day by day process…. **_

_**But it fell like it will one day be fine…. **_

_**Me: **_

_**I have someone by my side**_

_**He: **_

_**Someone who deals with the same I deal…. **_

_**Someone who's help me survive…. **_

_**Someone who also depended on me… **_

_**Both: **_

_**And in the end, it's not certain, but what was lost may be found again.**_

We end the song. We stare at each other for a few, seconds, I take control of myself again, I notice during the song it had begun to rain. He smiles at me, one of his rare, crooked smiles, "than" he said, I raise a brow, "why"

"because of it wasn't for you I don't think I would have survived, I'm not sure I still will, but I'm confident on you" I nod, " the road ahead of us is along one, and right now we might feel better, but it will never go away." To that he gets up, pulling me with him, "I know but as long as we have each other we'll be fine" looking at him face to face, I realized that if I visualized a life without Edward I wouldn't survive, I needed him there, in the good, in the bad, In the emotional releases, I needed hi s touch, I needed to know he was okay, but most of all I needed to know that had this connection. I didn't know if it was too soon, I didn't know if Erik would be mad of if I shouldn't like someone else, if it was hypercritic of me, I just knew I was falling in love with my best friend and confident, Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

There he was standing next to Boney, his arm draped around her shoulder. 8 months, since Erik, 8 months since Sam. We were ok now, we could move one, at least so Edward thought apparently, and it hurt that even if he was moving on it wasn't with me. What did he see in her anyway, she was like a Barbie doll, cut on the outside, but on the inside she was just plastic.

"Bella" he called out as he saw me. I smiled, not genuinely that's for sure, but I just didn't want him to notice, even if inside, I just wanted to burn that bitch to the ground. "Wow… "I hear Jasper whisper to me, obviously feeling the tension in the environment. – Shut it, Jasper- I say, frustrated. He lifts his arms, as if to lift white flag, he walks to the table in which Alice and Rose are sitting. I groan inward as I walk to where Edward and the Bitch are standing. I take a clear look at her; she's wearing a pink dress with an imperial cut, the sleeve a short ruffle on her shoulder, exposing all her neck all the way to half her shoulder, pink high heels, her long strawberry blond hair, falling on her shoulders, shallow bitch."Hello Bella" she says to me, all perky. I just nod, turning to Edward, "a word, you and me" I say to him. He nods following me out of the room.

-What?-

- Really, Boney?-

-Yes Boney, you got a problem with that?-

-Ummm… yes!-

- Well… it shouldn't it's my life not yours so back off-

I stare at him, after everything, we were fighting over this, damn why didn't notice, it was me all along who's liked him, who loved him! God, but I can't tell him, he doesn't feel the same; it will drift us apart even more.

-Fine- I walk away from him, tears threatening to come down my face. I don't go back into the cafeteria; I just go to my room, at Charlie's place. I sit in my bed, can't hold it in anymore. I let out a sob, and cry my eyes out, damn and I needed this, I needed the release.

________________________________________________________**_________________________

Edward Point of View

I stare at her as she walks away from me. What was her problem anyway? But deep inside it hurt me that she walked away. Why? _Dude, you love her!!! _I hear the little voice in my head say.

SHUT IT! I say back denying everything, in truth I know it, the smiles, the cute little laugh, how she had pulled me out of that saturnine zone I was in, pulling herself out as well with only a small amount of my help, and damn it she had been great though it all. In that moment I knew it even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. I loved Bella, but I shrug it off, because last time I loved someone they ended up dead, and even though I knew it hadn't been my fault, it could happen again.

Boney, she was just an entertainment. She wasn't anything real to me, off course I found her attractive but she wasn't the girl for me, Bella knew it and I knew it, but I couldn't tell Bella I loved her because one, I knew she didn't feel the same way we would just loose a great friendship, and two, I would end up hurting her in some way. So I'd just go on my way, dating to just date, and loving one person who I share everything with, Isabella Goresphille.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay his problems with his bitch of a girlfriend, were not our fault, yet he always found a way to nag it off on us, in band practice, "Emmet, that beat is all wrong!" he screamed, again. If it wasn't Jasper's cords it was Emmet's beat, and I seriously hoped he didn't nag on me because he was going to get it, bad, and say it and it be done, "and Bella, what's up with those lyrics, I'll just cut your slits for you" I stared at him for a second, ager boiling up inside me, there was thunder, and lightning outside in a second. "Wow… even the weather knows the magnitude of his mistake" murmurs Jasper to Emmet. I glare at them, but turn back to Edward focusing my anger at him, "Listen to me you mother fucking bastard, you got issues with Barbie bitch, don't dish them out on us, because our music is completely great, and ass for my lyrics why don't you cut your own slits, save yourself from a plastic meltdown" Emmet's mouth was hanging open, Jasper just smirked.

Edward stared at me for a while before he answered, "for your information, my relationship is perfectly fine thank you, and that is none of your business, by the way a plastic meltdown is way better than a deep profound conversation once in a while" I looked at him. Really, then he could just keep her and stop being my friend, because I was tired of it; having to listen to stupid conversations in lunch, criticism by pretty much everything no this was it! He could just keep her and leave me alone! I walk forward to him, my guitar he had been using in his hand, "fine keep your plastic Barbie bitch" I state simply in front of in, his eyes in mine, "and that's my guitar" I say taking it from his hand. I turn around and head out the door, without a single glace back.

I walk toward my dorm, the rain, soaking my clothes when I hear a motorcycle come to a halt, I turn around, and there stood the reason why women praise the lord. He climbed of the bike taking off his black helmet; the rain quickly soaking his hair. I smile softly at him, navigating through his mind without him noticing. His name is Vincent McCarthy, commonly known as Vince. He's a transfer student from France.

-Bella, I need you to…- ironic timing right.

- Yeah dad, already see him, Vince right?-

- Yes. His sister is sharing dorms with you girls-

- Okay dad- I walk toward him. He stops to look at me, a grin touching his face. I extend my hand, « Je suis Isabella Goresphille je te veut alluder dans tout que je peux » He smiles and says, « I speak English Hun" his French accent presents. He extends his hand, "Vince, my sister Cattora" I nod, "is already at the dorms, let me take you to yours" we are still holding hands, a soft warmth spreads though me, I like him, a lot actually.

We walk to the dorms, turns out he shares dorms with the guys, oh good, more Edward. He's about to knock on the door when I push it open. His luggage is already next to the empty bed. He turns to me, "thank you, for showing me around" I nod, "my pleasure, by the way, if the guys say anything tell them I brought you here" he nods, and as if by planed the guys walk in the door, soaking wet, boney looking like a wet cat under Edwards arm, but I don't care much anymore. Vince seemed way more important to me right now. Jasper smiles at him, Emmet lust looks at him up to down, Edward stares at me and him, standing next to each other. "Ohh…. So you're the new kind? I'm Emmet, these are Jasper, my brother Edward, and his Girlfriend boney" Vince smiles, "I'm Vince" he states simply now looking at me. The heat sensation repeats itself.

-I'm telepathic- I hear him tell me. I smile at that, this was weird, and the way I felt. I felt happy like I was in puppy love again.

-I noticed, see you around- I say abruptly, smiling mischievously at him, yet being sexy. I always love to play hard to get. It gets men all confused, but something about him told me he knew how to play that way too. I turn around, heading back to my dorm. The rain has stopped abruptly, because of the sudden change in my emotions.

When I'm almost at my dorm I feel him around. I turn there he is, standing behind me. He takes my guitar without hurting me, but too quickly for me to notice and says smugly, "it's a souvenir" I stare at him, was he serious. That is my favorite guitar! I smile too, not letting him notice I care, appearing his bike keys in my hand. "For a souvenir" I say to him, turn and walk into my room, without turning back, but seeing in his mind, his dumbfound, and realizations expression. When he notices that for the first time, thing didn't turn out how he expected with a girl. I laugh at that, nothing was normal or what was expected when in had to do with me, he would learn that soon enough, but I also realized something, thing weren't as I expected either, because now he has my 50,000 dollar, custom made guitar in his possession, and I have a feeling he won't want to give it back that easy. A smile plastered in my lips; right now I hated him, he was unpredictable, and pompous, I could see in his mind he was a rebel, and a player. He loved to play games, and was always up for a challenge, and that was exactly what I loved about him, because how fun would it be not to have a fight in a relationship once in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys sorry about this but this is a re-write of the real thing, this was like it was supposed to happen…. Whoever read the other chap I deeply apologize… Review, first fan fic…. Comments and Criticism is welcome.

Sam

Did I just think relationship? I ask myself as I open my dorm door. _Yes honey, you like him!_ Again the annoying little voice pops in uninvited, but for the first time I don't care. Erik, what would he say? Would he hate me for moving on so quickly, _Honey it took you 9 months I think it's time enough, besides he'd want you to move on. _I smile in spite of myself, the little me voice was right.

I look around to find a more feminine version of Vince putting stuff away in the drawers. She's startled when she sees me come in. "Sorry, If I can't us these I'll just move my stuff around!" she said so fast the words would have been lost to anyone who had never heard French; the thick French accent, slurred into all of her words. I smile "its fine, Cattora we share those I'm sure the girls won't mind" she nods. I stretch my hand out introducing myself, "I'm Isabella Goresphille" she nods, "but please call me Bella" I say quickly, Isabella sound way too damn formal for my taste.

-Are you telepathic too? - I ask her, by thought, she answers, though my bridge.

-Nope, I have an affinity to water- I nod, affinities to the elements were rare, and other than myself I had never met someone who could manipulate an element let alone all of them.

Alice and Rosalie come inside, followed by brace yourself, Boney. "Hey Bella….. Ohh hi" Rosalie just noticing Cattora. "You must e the new student I'm Alice" says Alice, in an all perky mood, "Rosalie, but people call me Rose" says Rose, smiling. "Boney" says the Barbie bitch indifferent. Now that her hair is dry it looks like a hay stack. My phone starts to ring; I smile at them and pick it up. "Hello" its Emmet on the other side of the line:

"Hey… we still going to the movie tonight?"

"I don't know ask Mr. I've got no issues"

"Ok… Your coming, Bring the Cattora chic, Vince is coming too"

"Fine…. See ya"

"Yeah… please don't kill Boney while she's there. I know the temptation is big but hell, let his dump her first. "

"Don't think that's happening"

"She's even dumber than me"

"Yeah Em, I know"

"Ok… don't kill her"

"I'll try"

I hang up, turn to Cattora, "You are going to the movies with us tonight" she smiles, "awesome" I can see in her mind she's starving from the plane ride. "Come on I'll take you, let's let the girls get ready" The girls laugh and say, "see you around Cattora" they head into the dorm bathroom. We head to the cafeteria when Cattora says, "So, who's the plastic Barbie, named Boney?" I laugh; this girl was going to be my best friend. "She's Edwards Girlfriend, you'll meet him soon enough" she grabs a bag of chips and a soda. She going back to the dorm but I stop her, "let's go to my parents house to get ready" she smiles, "sounds like someone hates Barbie bitch" I grin, "so right in so many ways."

We meet everyone for the movie; Vince is wearing black jeans, with his biking boots, and a leather jacket, talk about hot! He smiles at me. I take his keys form my pocket shaking them In front of him – be careful little girl, I'm a bad boy- I snort, - who says I'm not a bad girl? - He smirks, -we'll see- Cattora and I greet everybody else, we all buy our tickets and head inside. The movies are inside the campus, its excellent business for them, and more entertainment for us. We buy popcorn and stuff, walk to the theater and sit: Emmet, Rose, Jazz, Alli, Edward, Boney (Euw!), Vince, me, Cattora, and Brandon. A guy she just met outside, this was his lucky day if you ask me. We start off seeing the movie, but slowly it becomes a make out session, the lusty vibrations, making me uncomfortable, 'cause they're my best friends, but it's a whole lot different when you pick up how they feel about each other, and I didn't even know Cattora and Brian!

Vince's hand moves over my shoulder, pulling me to him. Butterflies dance in my stomach. What the hell, butterflies? My little voice laughs in a bothersome tone. _Sweet Pea face it you have to be girly somewhere, _I push the little voice away as well as pushing his arm from my shoulder, I watch him with my peripheral vision he's smirking. I just lean back into my chair and watch the movie. His thoughts all though he was trying to shield them were clear to me. I chuckle under my breath when he curses in French for not getting me. I seriously doubt I'll ever get my guitar back now. His intentions were clear, he liked me and his instincts told him I like him too, but he couldn't find a way to get past my barrier, he couldn't find a way to make me fall for him. I smirk he was going to have a hell of a time trying to get me to fall for him. God, men these days, just because thy have a pretty face they think that gets them what they want from woman. Well not from me for sure. Another wave of lust hits me, this time coming form Jasper, double because he was feeling his own and everybody else's.

-This is why I hate public, dark places, especially with these guys-

-Join the club- I hear a chuckle form my side, probably him, but still you never new with these guys. The movie ends, I walk in front of Vince without giving him a second glace, confusion is with him for a second, but then determination sets in even higher, he tries to sneak his arm around my waist, a feeble attempt if you ask me, only to end up rammed against the wall of the outside of the theater. It was funny really; because I didn't turn around he wasn't expecting it, like I needed to look at him to do that. A smirk was plastered in Edward face; I raise a brow at him. He shrugs and continues forward with Boney, I seriously had to do something about her, this could not go on. Even if I was in a fight with Eddie right now I couldn't let him suffer the consequences of brain mal function by a plastic melt down; it was just wrong. Every body headed to the ice cream parlor, but I said we'd catch up, me and Vice, who was till currently stuck to the wall, without being able to move. I turn to him, a cocky smile, "what's with the aggressions amour, I though we were fine?" I smirk at him walking forward, "you know I could just crush your neck right now for trying to touch me, sweet heart, and it's really tempting." He remained with his smirk but on the inside he was preoccupied, but he covered his emotions quickly. "Really, what would my sister say, and besides you know you love me." I laugh at that last comment, "Are we on gossip girl now?" he continues to smirk I just laugh and finish the sentence, "XOXO… Gossip Girl" I see he tries to wiggle out, magically off course, but I just smile again, a smile people usually say is like a wolf's before he eats it's pray. I move my hand over his neck placing my fingernails in every pressure point, laughing, which kind of make him think I was unstable, which I am sorry to say, he's not far off. I let him go; he stands lightly, dusting his pants. "So, you done playing around princess?" he tries it with the arm again, I pull it around him, pressing it to his back, "Not in the least sweet heart, I thought we had this conversation before, he chuckles "What can I say I'm a slow learner." I grin and let him go. He stretches his arm slowly, "Let that be a warning sweet heart, you are messing with a bad girl" he just snorts, I just shrug and walk in front of him, -Your loss bad boy.-


	11. Chapter 11

Edward Point of View

If you were to describe Bella in one word what would it be? Well sometimes I'd call her brilliant, special, or even wonderful, but today I just wanted to call her a bitch. What the bloody hell is wrong with her? This… dick drops in form God knows where with that stupid French accent and all suddenly she starts flirting with the guy? What the hell is she PMSing or something? Because if she is it gives her no damn reason be crapping around. Fuck I want to just kill her and if I could I definitely would. I get up and tele-transport myself to my sisters' dorm. She startled by my presence moves backwards extending her arm to hex me.

"Damn it Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" she lowers her hand. I'm furious as it is, I need information and she's Alice "student by day detective by night". If someone can find out about that son of a bitch it's her. "I need information, who is he?" she raises a brow at me, trying to hold a grin back, "he who?" I can feel amusement rolling of her. I just groan, "Alice Margarita Cullen Garcia tell me and stop playing with me!" she just laughs, "Edward Bernardo Cullen Garcia, I don't know who this he persona is." I'm furious, well that's not really the proper word, but I don't think there's on to describe it, Alice takes a step back and I notice I'm shaking. "Edward, calm down" I stare at her, my anger now reaching whole new heights. "Calm down? That bitch of Bella is flirting with a bastard we know nothing about, who is he, where is he from? How did he get Bella of all people to flirt with him? I don't like him Alice, and here you are sitting relaxed playing with me like it's some kind of game!"

"You feel better?" she asks, a smug smile now on her face. I realize that in fact, I do feel better, not that I'm not angry but the anger is locked up inside somewhere, women and there stupid physiological ways. "yes" I murmur, I star pacing, " Are you going to tell me what you know or not?" she chuckles, and thinks, -Men and they're impatience- you might be wondering why I haven just gone into her mind and checked on what she knows well it's a thing of moral really. She's my sister and I respect her, that would be an invasion of privacy, in a life or death situation I would, but this isn't at those extremes, but I t will in about 10 seconds is she doesn't spill. "Nothing really, his name is Vice McCarthy, he's a transfer student from France, his sister is Catora McCarthy, and she has an affinity to water." I just stare at her, "That's it?" she nods, my muscles tense, Damn it I need to know more! How has he gotten my Bella, I mean Bella under him just like that, there's got to be something involved damn it, magic, money, sex, I really don't know what to think. "Edward, why don't you just admit to yourself that you like her?" I glared at her, "Because it don't, she's my best friend Alice, I'm just, preoccupied for her well being" she snorts, "Sure Edward, lo que tu digas." I stare at her for a second, she's ecstatic about something.

"¿Porque estas tan contenta?" it came out rough, stiff, not at all like I wanted it to sound. It's been a long time since I've spoken Spanish, 4 years to be exact. Alice looks at me straight in the eyes, sadness makes its way in her feelings, "why Edward? Why now?" I smile softly, I'd been thinking about it for a while. Life isn't always what you expect, it never gives you what you want, and for me, well let's just say it has stolen from me everything I hold dear.

"It's time to just accept my fate and move on Ally, there isn't much I can do about it." She tries to comfort me, but I pull away, " don't, thanks for the information, if you find out something else please tell me, the earlier we get rid of that bastard the better" she smiles at that, " Think whatever you like Alice, but I don't like him, he just doesn't feel right" she nods, " fine, I see your serious, I'll see what I can find out, and Edward" I had been leaving the room I turn around, "Gracias" I nod at her, "de nada" I walk outside before she can say something else. I really don't want to talk about my past now. I have other stuff to worry about, like getting to know Bella's eugh… idiot, you know what they say, keeps your friends close, your enemies closer.

As I was walking I saw Bella sitting in a bench under a tree, her brown hair tied in a pony tail, something that was unusual for her. I notice the guitar she was using was her brown one, the one she rarely uses.

"Hey" she looks up from her guitar, "yeah?"

"Look I'm sorry about everything, it was wrong of me to treat you that way…" she looks into my eyes, looking for some part of a lie, probably searching my mind, but just like I know she knows it's genuine. She smiles "apology accepted" she smiles softly, genuinely. I chuckle sitting next to her. She rests her upper body against my chest and it feels damn great; I'm complete again.

BOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One of the walls comes crashing down. –What the bloody – but I couldn't finish my sentence, cause I was thrown against a tree by someone. –crap- was all I could say, pain was running though my whole back even a small move made the pain worse. –Edward?!- it was Bella, scared and alarmed, -I'm here, are you ok?-

-Yeah. Got up just in time, I pulled you out of the chair to lat though, sorry-

-Its okay, where are you?-

-Fighting with a bastard here-

-I'm on my way- I got up ignoring the plain in my back, making my way though the campus people were fighting everywhere, I turned to fined a green 6 eyed monster with a fire ball pointed at me, I grin, adrenalin running through me, slowly I make the ground under the monster loosen, and finally when he is going to move, it pulls him in, closing as it was before. I see Bella, an orange gigantic snake like man over her; she kicks him and gets up. I see blood running down her back probably like my own. I throw a fire ball at the thing. "You ok?" She nods as two other things make there way to us, "You take one I take the other?" I ask. She smirks, "hell yeah!" the thing runs straight at me.

I thrown a punch, and it hits the ground, quickly getting up and jumping on me. we wrestle for a while when it magically conjures a sword. Crap! What is it with these daemons and old still fighting?! I conjure one of my own and we start fighting, he thrusts his sword forward, I easily block the blow, the tension builds, adrenaline is pumping hard, feelings of people all over campus are covering my own, death, despair. The perfect moment for my mempries to kick in, but I don't want too remember. Too bad too remember, too terrifying to forget. I push forward and attack, my emotions now somewhat over the others, I can't see now, I'm going on instinct its all a blur. But I feel my sword go into something, I focus, it's the monsters heart; I have just killed it.

I pull my sword out and look for Bella she's throwing something green at the daemon, when another behind her jumps her "NO" everything froze; everything except Bella and Me. She got up from under the daemons. "Unfreeze it" I was looking at her, had I done that? " I don't know how to" she smiles, " just think about it" I did and sure enough everything unfroze, she cut one of the monsters in half and decapitated the other. Her eyes met mine, the chocolate brown melting my heart. "You saved my life" I hold my breath but manage to answer, "That's what I'm here for."

The adrenaline dies down, the back part of my body hurts like hell, I can fell blood oozing from the die of my face. Bella is more or less the same one of her arms hanging loosely at her side bleeding way too much. We walk forward heading to her father' s house to see how bad was the damage, but my legs feel rubbery, I can really move much. I'm dizzy, my sight is blinded with white spots, "Edward…" he voice is a murmur, she stagers for a second but I hold her, carrying her weight. –We've got to get inside- we make our way to the house, the door is on the ground, broken. I head inside carefully, just in case there's someone there.

The house was daemon free; Charlie informs us that all the other attacks are under control. I'm basically holding Bella up, as it is. "Take her to her room, there's a second bed there, take it, I'll get Marco" Marco is the school nurse, she's the best, she's sweet and kind, but scolded you when it was unnecessary. I remember once Bella and I had been arguing about something and started fighting, we ended up pretty fucked up. She healed us off course but then she grilled our asses for fighting like cats and dogs she had said, "The world is bad enough as it. We don't need you too fighting each other too death, so cool it; both of you!"

I took Bella upstairs, I just carried her, despise the protest of my body and herself screaming, " I can walk" I placed her in her bed, she murmured something about being fine and wanting to go help the others but closed her eyes and fell asleep. I chuckled at her comment and notice the bed that Charlie had mentioned. "Thanks, Charlie" I said under my breath, knowing he didn't hear but too tired to say it out say it out loud. I lay down on the bed with out even taking off my shoes and instantly fell into a black void of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N; Hey all of you wonderful readers. Firstly, thank you for reading my fan fic, I really hope you are enjoying it. Secondly, this chapter is a bit longer that usual I would really like to hear what all of you think of the story so far, like it? Hate it? Can't stand me? Want to kill me? Hahahaha… really hope not. Criticism is well received and ideas are too. Comments, things u find u don't make sense or you don't understand please don't hesitate to PM. Again thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-Sam

_The house was closed, as usual, no way in or out. 6 year old Bella Swan sat on the couch dreading the moment her step family would arrive. She had been living with them a year and all they did was beat her up or make her do chores, chores she was too young and small in size to do. The front door opened and closed. They made their way to the living room, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SITTING ON THE FURNITURE YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IT WITH YOUR FREAKINESS!" Bella immediately got up, but her step mother walked to her and slapped her. She ended up on the ground, her hand over her face. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FREAK!" yelled her step father. She slowly got up and made her way to her small room upstairs. While on the stairs she felt someone grab the back of her shirt, and instinctively covered her face. She was tossed from the step she was standing downward in the stairs, 9 steps down." You broke my new china" her step mother screamed as she felt her step father grab her again. And this time toss her against a wall. Bella didn't even know what her last name was at the moment but still managed to answer, "I wasn't even in the kitchen right now." Her step mother screamed in out rage, "Yes you were you pesky little liar. Liars must be punished" her step father grabbed her again, this time by the arm tossing her to the couch, which slit towards the wall behind it, making the dent where it usually hit against it bigger. She didn't know what was coming, the pain from her body didn't let her think anymore, she just wanted to sleep to make it all go away, but she knew better she knew that if she let herself go unconscious she would have worse consequences tomorrow. _

_She saw her uncle unbuckle his pants, and moving over her, she stiffed, this had never happened before, she heard her aunt say, "This is your punishment little girl, to loose one of the things that are of most value to woman." She felt her uncle lower her panties, trying to get away but she couldn't her step brother was holding her against the couch, she trashed and jerked away but nothing could do it, she felt her step fathers long insert in her, "NO!!!!" she screamed again and again but nothing made them, him stop, she was in severe pain from before but nothing was compared to this, she felt him push in, up, and down. He groaned with pleasure, and finally go off her. She felt blood ticking from her parts. Her step family laughing, then her father turned to her, "Misbehave again and that will be your punishment" he got her off the couch again and tossed her on the floor she heard her step mother scream in rage, "YOU SOILED MY COUCH" this time she new what was coming, her step brother Noel was on her, punching her, kicking her again and again. She fought him off but he was 15 she was 6. When he was finally done he carried her upstairs to her bedroom threw her in the bed. "'night Isabella" Bella breathed in and out painfully but she felt she couldn't hold it anymore, she let herself go, if only she'd known that had been the first of her " special punishments" but it wasn't her last. _

* * *

I woke up with a start, it had felt real to me, like I was 9 years in the past. Then I remembered the fight, and Edward! Telling myself I'd think about what I had just seen, remembered later. I got up from the bed, the fast movement making my ribs sting. I felt a bandage on my side. Instinctively I scared the room both mentally and physically and there he was, in a bed near the left side of the room, Edward. He lay there asleep, I smiled despite of everything they was wrong. "Bella?" I heard him say, his eyes opened, he sat up. " Are you ok?" he asked concerned, "Yeah I'm ok I guess I just woke up, you how do you feel?" he chuckled, "ok I guess, come on, lets go downstairs to see what's going on" we both nodded when I noticed we were stil wearing the same broken dirty clothes from the fight. –Yeah, lets get changed- he said, or thought anyway. Edward had some clothes here, because we spent so much time together he put on a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and his black converse, my attire was the same but only it was for a girl. We headed downstairs to find my dad, Charlie, and the three heads of security talking to him. He noticed us immediately, "How are you guys feeling?" he asked. He new better than to dwell on the fact that we got hurt or something, when it came to that, we as always ready for a fight. "Well it seems the Greentadians didn't come in there own, someone had to break the barrier in order for them to come in, they don't have enough power for it" said Balthazar, one of the heads of security, I nod. " I can scan the barriers, see If I pick up anything out of the ordinary." Edward adds, "We were right next to the barrier when it happened, something blew up" I nod. Mario, an other head adds, "Maybe it wasn't magical at all, maybe they blew the barriers up with a bomb or something like that" I walk outside, followed by Edward. We go to where the barriers start. I scan the area for magic, nothing. But I notice remains of something where the barrier starts. –Looks like Mario was right. - says Edward. I nod, looking around to check the damage around us. The area seemed burned, and there was blood everywhere, not only monster blood, but human blood. "do you have any idea if any one of us got hurt?" I ask Edward, he shakes his head. "Some students got hurt, but not too seriously, they'll all be fine" it was Renee, my mom with my dad walking toward us. "Okay" I say. Edwards not standing next to me anymore, "Where-" he was walking toward me, my guitar in his hand. "How did you-?" he chuckles and says, " I found the pieces and well you know, here" he hands it to me.

"thanks" je nods, his arm goes around my shoulder, pulling me to him, " We'll leave you kids to get around see friends and stuff" says my father as he and mom walk away. He pulls me toward my dorm" I want to check on our friends" I nod – I was thinking the same thing.-

*** *** ***

Three days later we were sitting in our physical defense class. The barriers had been re-enforced by me, and everything between me and Edward was back to normal, well as normal as things could be between us. I had decided to give Boney a chance, which I think was a really big mistake; the girl had as much brains as I had of unicorns and rainbows, nothing." But like coach I don't want to ruin my sweat suite!" she said to Coach who was trying really hard no to hit her. I'd have to say 89% of the people who meet her, have the same reaction; I call it the Bonisquies syndrome. The coach leaves her pretty annoyed with her, thinking about taking to the principal about taking her out of this class, then says:"Okay everybody form a large circle; BATTLE TIME!" I chuckle. Coach Carter had such a thing called battle time, since this was a defense class to test our skills he used us one another. He always put to battle two people with more or less the same skill, for it to be fair, but off course once in a while he put two people of two complete different levels together, there's always the need for entertainment. "Goresphille, Cullen move it!" I chuckle and make my way inside the circle followed by Edward. I'm a second degree black belt, Edwards is too, we always fight against each other in battle time. I can tell you two people who aren't happy about it. Do I really, can't you guess?

The coach rings a bell, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" and we start. Edward smirks " Ladies first" he says, I smile, " Exactly, after you" his smirk turns into a grin, he knows exactly what I'm doing taunting him, he's not going to fall for it. I move forward attempt a kick to nail him, but he grabs my leg and turns it causing me to turn in the air and hit the ground, I move my legs pushing him to the ground with them, he falls into a crouch. He chuckles, I'm up, and he's up again too. We continue in this for a while, the coach rigs the bell again "Okay, I'm bored, magic is aloud, BEGIN!" Edward jesters for me to go first, I curtsy he laughs, and tosses a fire ball. I doge it and grab a desk from the side of the room and toss it to him, he stops it and burns it to the ground. " that's school property" I say, as I toss a water ball mixed with electricity, he deflects it and tosses it back to me, I grab It in my hand and absorb the energy again. " remind me to make a check" he says. I smile, he just keeps grinning, his thoughts are shielded, right now, damn I shouldn't have taught him how to do that. He runs toward me and jumps ready for an air kick I jump to in the air we start a physical fight, enhanced with magic. His leg touches my arm, electrocuting me " shit" I murmur, but my arm hit his shoulder, burning him, "Carajo" he murmurs, I look at him curiously, lately he'd been using a lot of Spanish I didn't know why though, but I want to find out. He lands on the ground but shifts into a wolf, I chuckle, this is getting very damn fun. I land on the ground and shift into a lion, instinct taking over. I lung forward but the wolf is ready, it pushes forward with its hind legs and stands in them using its paws against the lion. The lion runs forward it's paws scratching the would as well, they fight kick, pushing biting, everything together. The lion moves back, shifting back into me, Edward does the same both of us exhausted. "MOVE IT BOTH OF YOU THE BATTLE ISN'T DOME YET." The coach screams, Edward smiles, -Want to get this done easy?- I smile at him, -sure, what do you have in mind?- he chuckles and moves forward, from both his hands releasing a blue energy ball, -the great finally, it's Denzatrimtic energy, don't touch it, just get out of it's way and let it hit a wall- not and fast do as he asks, there was a huge explosion, the wall blew everywhere, people screaming yelling, the coach yelling, "SCRAM!" but there was no way out. I covered my self with a shield, I hear him think, -damn , maybe I shouldn't have used so much force- he covers himself and everyone else with a shield I help him with people, hw nods his thanks as we wait for the explosion to pass.

"CULLEN wins" the coach says. Charlie and the guards make their way to the gym, frantic, "what the hell was that?" asks my dad, Charlie, I chuckle, "ask Edward" they look at him. He looks tired it looks like he can barely stand. "Battle time, Bella and I were fighting, we kind of went all around, magic and physical we were tired we wanted to end it so I made a ball of Denzatrimic energy but I really didn't measure well the amount I used and well the wall went kaboom" my dad nods and tells the whole class, " take the rest of the day off" he turns to Edward and says in a low tone only he Edward, and I could hear, " both of you, get some sleep, you look exhausted, then meet me in my office, we need to talk" we both nod and everyone leaves. Edward and I start to head out. We could've made out way to the dorms, but we ended up in our meadow, Edward lay on the grass and quickly crashed, I lay next to him, his arm around my shoulder, I sigh damn I love his sent, I love his looks, in truth, I love all of him. I smile and slowly fall asleep, entranced with his scent.

* * *

_6 year old Bella stood in front of a black leather sofa in a green office. It was big with a long couch, an amchair and a desk. Bella looked around carefully to take in her surrounding. Her left side hurt a bit, but she was okay. Physically anyway. A tall blond woman comes in, a notebook in her hand. Her blond hair was held in a messy bun wih a pencil. "Hello Isabella" she says, "Bella" the little girl corrects automatically, "you don't like Isabella? It's a beautiful name." the little girl shrugs, "it's too long and formal" the woman looked at the girl, she way lying. There where other reasons why she didn't like the name, something else in her list to find out. This little girl was Isabella Goresphille, Daughter of the Queen of Light and the King of Daemons, she had been sent to live with some foster parents, and so far she had lived with them for 1 year and ½. The girl had been appointed guardians by her parents but had not been notified until this time, only Gog knew why. When her really guardians figured it out they went to the house of the step parents, to find under the remains of a fallen book case, an unconscious six year old girl. The step parents were brought into custody and had been charged with abuse of a minor and attempt in murder, their son brought to juvi as well. _

_ Now here sat the little girl 3 weeks later. She was a smart and powerful girl, but she was distant with everyone, she flinched at the touch of anyone, and didn't get close to anyone. She had been released form the hospital a week ago, and she was still adjusting to her new guardians, the woman smiled at the little girl, it was time to see how big the damage was. "Okay Bella, I'm Megan Johnson, and I'm here to help you get though the things that you've gone though in your life." The little girl wasn't looking at her, but she nods to let the woman know she was listening. "Bella, care to take a seat?" the little girl looked at the couch skeptically, "you don't mind that I might dirty it?" the woman stared at the little girl. " Umm, dear why would I mind you sitting down on the couch?" the little girl shrug and sat down, her back straight up, as if ready to just off at any second, " Well, my old guardians Nicolai and Kayla, they didn't let me sit on the furniture, they used to say I would dirty it." The woman nods, trying to hid the surprise in her face, " honey, furniture Is used to sit in it" the little girl nods, relaxing a little on the couch, resting her back against it, closing her eyes. "Yeah they let other people sit on it, and they did too, but they'd say I would dirty it, because I'm a freak" the woman nods. "You do realize you're not a freak, you're just different, special if you will" the little girl chuckles, " yeah, I know that, why do you think I used to get beat up all the time" the woman nods surprised. The little girl really seemed much more mature than a six year old, but she new the little girl was a lot less stable than what she let see. _

_ "Bella, what happened the day that Charlie and Renee found you?" the little girl stiffened, the air suddenly stopped, it went from hot to cold. The little girl's eyes went form they're natural brown color to a very strong blue, Morgan stiffened; this wasn't a good reaction. "I don't want to-" Morgan nodded, " it's okay, lets talk about your parents" the little girl relaxed a little again, as she had before. Her eyes closed again, she didn't stop to amaze Morgan, the way she shifted from emotion to emotion, how much in control the little girl was of herself. The little girl laughed to herself reading the woman's mind and emotions, If only the woman knew how wrong she was. _

* * *

I opened my eyes ready to attack who ever was near me. In my hand a fire ball, Edward was asleep but he felt the heat and instinctively opened his eyes, grabbing my hand. "It's me Bella" I relax a bit, putting the fire ball away. "What's up with you lately, the night the nurse was tending us you almost stabbed her, Alice says your screaming in your sleep, and now you try to kill me? What's wrong Honey?" I look away from him, he lets me go. The truth was recently I had been dreaming about my childhood, the ugly part of it. Edward was looking at me, I sighed and answered, "nothing it's just I've been dreaming about my childhood recently" he raised an eyebrow confused, "childhood?" I answer, "yeah, the one with Nicolai and Kayla." I've mentioned my childhood in passing to him, he knows it's bad because I don't talk much about it, he just doesn't know how bad." Let's go to your dad's he wanted to talk to us" I nod, he says, "we'll talk about it when you're comfortable about it" I smile. His arm goes around my shoulder, "thanks" I say softly. He smiles at me, "Don't mention it"

"What is it Daddy?" I ask. He's sitting behind his desk. A sober expression in his eyes," I just received a new prophecy from the seer here at New Moon" we wait for him to continue, "it's about you Bella" I groan, "Another one?" my dad's expression lights up a bit, " Nut what am I here for?" asks Edward concerned. "You're here for support, but if you don't want too,-" Edward stops him, " no, I was just checking" I smile at him Dad does too," juset messing with you son" he turn serious again, " here it is" he hands me a red scroll, which I open slowly it burts out in fire, and from the fire erupt the words,

"From the light of dawn

And The darkness of midnight She rises

The one with the power to control it allShe will have too chose

But not in what it always seems Her life will pass before our eyes

The dawn approaches of that faithful night At nineteen she will reach

Then the choice will decide her fate Problems she will counter

But that is what makes her life a wonder

He will be there… Though now nothing is that sure

Be careful to whom she seeks Be careful to whom she chooses Be careful to where the light ends

Because the thread is thin between that and night. "

The scrolls fire burns it only leaving in my had a golden ring, with three rubies. All prophecies after being red convert themselves into an object the person of whom it is about can wear it. I put the rig on the rubies glow. "here's something new too think about" says Edward next to me, I glare at him," well that's just great" Charlie chuckles, " I'm the messenger , it's up to you to follow the message. You may both leave" we nod and head outside, Edward's hand still over my shoulder. "Don't worry Hun, you'll figure it out. Besides, your not on your own." I look up at him, "thanks" his green eyes meet mine. They are held together, together. " you've got the most beautiful eyes in the world" I smile, " could say the same about your own handsome" I could see our faces moving closer, my eyes fluttered close, and then his soft caramel lips met mine" it was the most beautiful, sweet, yet hot kiss in the world. His lips separated from mine, "Sorry… I-" I cut him off

"I Love You" he chuckles. His arms are now around my waist pulling me to him, mine are around his neck, his piercing green eyes on mine again.

"I love you too" he kisses me again. Hos tongue paying with mine, his arms pulling me closer, our eyes are closed. Erupts in my stomach my eyes open his eyes are open frozen, he's in pain, I feel it coming from him, his weight like lead, then I see it, a long red arrow with feathers on the end is sticking form his back.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Hello my fellow readers, I'm extremely sorry for waiting so long to continue my story. It's been a hectic few weeks and well I didn't have the time to finish the chapter until now. Every time I sat down to write what came out was extremely shitty. I am happy to say I finished the chapter (finally) and I am extremely pleased with my work, up till now. So have fun reading, and if any questions, comments, criticism, or you simply want to talk to me (or kill me) don't hesitate to PM me. Review!!!!

Lots of blood

-Sam..!*

"Edward?!" His eyes were still holding mine, I could see, feel, his pain. "I Love you" he whispered. "You can't-" but my sentence was cut short by his finger on my lip. "Shhhh… Don't say anything" I'm crouched over him. -DAD!-"Bells…" Edward whispers, his hand grazing my face. His hand stops moving, his eyes begin to shut a bit, I can see he's fighting it, my hand over his, but I can't do anything, he's leaving, "EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE!!!" his hand goes limb inside mine, his eyes flutter close; he's gone. "Bella?" Charlie is standing behind me, "Dad, please do something, I can't loose him!" I look away, "not again!" I whisper to myself. Dad moves his hand over Edward, carefully diagnosing the problem," We need to get him to Marco soon, the wound isn't in a fatal place but I've never seen an arrow like this before, and frankly I don't want any surprises." I nod, pulling myself together; I put my hand over his body and tele-transport ourselves to the infirmary.

The infirmary was a large white room with six beds on each side, of which all were full, I cursed and tele-transported us to my room, the bed Edward usually uses just like we had left it a few days ago. "Bella, the infirmary, don't you think?" I turned to face him, "it's still full" he nods,-sorry, forgot about that incident- I was looking at Edward; he was upside down, his head sideways so he could breathe. –Marco, this is an emergency, can you please come to my room? - She comes in two seconds; a small chubby woman with the temper of a giant, but sweet most of the time. My hand was over where the arrow stood, I closed my eyes examining his whole body magically, once inside I notice the arrow is not a normal one, but magically enhanced, darkly enhanced. The was a substance inside it, just when the arrow touched the surface the substance spread though the body, diluting itself with Edwards blood. "PULL IT OUT, NOW!" I screamed.

I removed myself form his body, breathing heavily. Without question Marco complied, pulling the arrow out, she was about to close the wound when I stopped her, Edward began to shake, electricity running in and out of his body his hands where it mostly concentrated, he was screaming in pain; blood rolling down his chin from his mouth, and I could see his magical aura was out of control. Its normal orange/blue/green/red/black colors moving fiercely as if preparing for an explosion. The magical release is like nothing I've seen before, but it reminded me of someone being tortured. Without hesitating I tock his hands in mine, absorbing the electricity that was consuming him. The blast is stronger than anything I have felt before too, but to me it's tolerable (as tolerable as torture can be, anyway). I take my time and examine the magic carefully breaking it down. It's all an effect of the substance in his body, destroying form the inside out. I examine myself to make sure no substance passes into me. His magical aura still a mess, blood still ticking down his chin, but he's stopped screaming. I go inside him again, seeing what I'm going to do about the substance, I examine it closely. After removing it from the blood, I realize the only way to remove it is to take into some sort of container. Something touches my back, it's him Edward holding out a small round container.

–Hey- he whispers, I stare at him for a second. Grab the container from his hand and put the substance in it, carefully checking there is no more. Satisfied I shrink the container and put it on my pocket. –Bella, you're in shock snap out of it!!!- He pulls me to him staring straight into my eyes, but nothing happens, I can't feel anything, I'm numb. –Rest- I tell him robotically and get out of his body. My father and Marco are there staring at me, "Here, it's what was inside the arrow that was causing his reaction" I enlarge the container and give it to her. "Bella?" my father asks, but I'm not looking at him. it's hard to explain, it's like I feel empty, I know I should be freaking out, but I'm not.

I get out of the room, without saying a word, walk to the meadow, and stay there. I'm lying on the ground. Not even bothering to look around. People's thoughts swirling in my head, –Rest- I hear softly as I give into exhaustion.

** **

_Five year old Bella is sitting on an exquisite white formal couch crossed legged position. A table with a chess game in front of her. A man is sitting on the floor in front of her; the two playing, the on going game. – Give, it up dad, you're not going to win- the two can hear thoughts, taking the game to a different level. It was incredible; the powerful and feared King of Daemons could be beat by his daughter. He chuckled at the though, she was just a bettered version of him and his wife. There was no chance denying that. He powers kept growing everyday, and everyday she became smarter, more cunning; he knew that when old she would be unstoppable. "Sam time for diner, you too James." James chuckles, "coming Sarah" _

_Sam waves her hand over the chess game, the pieces becoming stickers over the square they stand in. "will finish it later, Daddy?" James grabs Bella and caries her to the dinner table "Yes, Hotzie" the girl smiles at her nick name, boy did she loved it. Despise the fact that she was heir to both thrones; the girl showed much more interest in her father's side of power, it was easier on her than her mother's, & she liked it better too. It made her feel sharp, alive, even though she was only five. When she was smaller and she wanted something she would always go really hot, her little hand would burn with fire, that's how she got her nickname, Hotzie._

_The door burst open and inside the room came 7 men dressed in black all wearing masks, bows and arrows in hand. The surrounded her parents and her. Careful no one noticed Bella slid her hands from the table to her lap, she touched her feet to the ground and concentrated trying to make the lava under the earth she was standing in over pass it, crumbling rock as she did this, mixing both her powers. One of the men spoke something in a language she didn't recognize aiming at her father, he father went to the ground, his body in a fit. Bella let go of the floor as the lava continued to flood the floor._

_she began to fight the men, her mother beside her. She heard her mother gasp, with her peripheral vision she saw, a black arrow with red feathers insert itself onto her mothers side, making her mother fall to the ground in pain. Bella started to shake angry, scared, and sad. She wasn't seeing anything anymore, everything were blobs around her. She could hear the men screaming, all the fire around her, the earth shaking as bad as she was, water exploded to the surface, covering the fire. The air was stiff, and when she was calm enough she could see her parents lying on the ground. She made her way to them, her father, was looking intently at her, "that's my girl" he whispered softly," Keep learning and take care of yourself Hotzie, remember it's not about proper it's about what is right" he said the last part she almost didn't here, the life in his eyes leaves and he lies there alone. Bella stares at her father lost of words, her mother already gone and there's nothing she can do about it. Tears start rolling down her face, her hands over her parents bodies; she closed her fathers eyes gently, her body draped over theirs. _

_She didn't know how long she had been there, but she felt a soft hand place its self over her shoulder, she instinctively turned around fire in her hands, "Stay away!" Her eyes a crimson color , the color they would stay permanently." Isabella, I'm Katelyn I'm with the light council. Were really sorry for your loss" she tried again to comfort Bella but she pulled away, "Sorry for my loss?! I just lost my parents! What the bloody hell do plan on doing about it?" she was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking. "You need to come with me Isabella, it's not safe here." She says stiffening. _

"_I don't give a rat's ass, just go away!" the little girl screamed, the woman stood up, she could feel the darkness around the area. She could feel the little girl was in danger, she was in danger, but there was telling the little girl into anything and she was sure of that. She doubted the little girl wound ever be the same after that night, after what she had seen. She took a look at the house that was completely destroyed. Whatever had attacked the house had done a pretty bad damage. Bella sat up, looking at the woman straight in the eyes. Katelyn saw fragments of the night, until Bella broke it off, hew hole body shaking, her eyes tearing up, the light around her going dim. "Isabella, there is something wicked on its way. I need to get you out of here; we'll take your parents' bodies with us." Katelyn tries again, Bella looks at her parents and nods. She puts her hand on both of their bodies and is surrounded by fire; the fire transports her to her parents' safe house. _

_Katelyn arrives a second after Bella, who's placing her parents in a white bed. Katelyn stars in awe at the little girl. She looks much older than five doing all these things. Any other child would have been crying his/her eyes out. "Isabella, we have to get you to the council house, there you'll meet your new guardians until we find Charlie and Renee" Bella stared at Katelyn, "are you kidding me? My parents were just killed!" Katelyn looks apprehensive for a seconds, she had seen the damage the girl had inflicted to the house in anger. "It is the way it is." Katelyn puts her hand on Bella's shoulder, "I am sorry" _

_Bella looks back at her parents one last time and exits the safe house, followed by Katelyn. She stares at it one more time from the outside, and then snaps her fingers. The whole house is on fire slowly burning to the ground. Katelyn stretches her hand out, Bella takes her hand, her eyes still on the house. _

_Bella entered the Council house, where they met her temporary guardians, if only she'd known what they were like, then. If only she'd known how everything was going down the drain and her life would become a dark black void. _


End file.
